<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sammich by oonaseckar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692684">Sammich</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar'>oonaseckar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Truth Seekers, truthseekers - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, Monsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elton is a conduit -- a ready target for any monster, ghostie or boogeyman who fancies a spot of spectral bullying.</p>
<p>He seeks comfort and advice, from the other inhabitants of his eight-year-old world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elton &amp; Astrid, Elton &amp; Dr Peter Toynbee, Elton &amp; Gus, Elton &amp; Helen, Elton &amp; Richard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sammich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elton has a system, for going to bed.  Now, you wouldn’t think an eight year old would <em>need</em> much of a system for that.  Barring the attempt to put it off, to procrastinate for as long as possible.  Wheedling and pleading, for a extra ten minutes' liberty.</p>
<p>On the other hand, the bogeyman under the bed is more than just a story, for him.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>